Reawy?
by Here's The Plan
Summary: A brother/sister Cry/Minx fic. Pointless one-shot! All hail to the MangaMinx.


**A brother/sister Cry/Minx idea I had. Short and sweet. Probably one-shot.**

**Sorry if I got any information wrong.**

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, nopenopenopenopenopenope!" A frantic, feminine voice screeched, and another voice laughed. A character was seen running from some kind of dark cloud.

"Minx, Minx, over here!" His calmer-yet-still-frantic voice shouted, and 'Minx's character started twitching as she looked around.

"Where? Where?!" Minx called, and her partner shot some rounds into the air to get her attention.

"Oh there you-AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAA!" Minx screeched, and her partner busted out laughing as her character fell to the ground, dead.

"THAT WASN'T FUCKING FUNNY, CRY!" She yelled, and Cry laughed harder, "Yes it was!"

MangaMinx and Cryaotic, as they were known on Youtube, laughed together as they closed out of the game they were playing. It was late, and they were tired.

Minx was staying with Cry in Florida, as a part of a special vacation-she had just gotten there from visiting Krism a few days prior. The two were in separate rooms, but Cry quickly ran to Minx's.

"Dude, you _sucked _at that game!" He laughed good naturedly, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, fuck you! Where were you, anyway?! You disappeared!" The Queen of Let's Plays laughed/yelled, standing and walking over to him.

"I was trying to open the vault! That's how you escape!" He said, putting his hands up defensively. Minx shot him a look, and the two started laughing again.

"Oh, well, doesn't matter anyway. I'm hungry..." Cry said, grinning and heading downstairs with Minx following behind.

"How are you still so thin? You eat _so much_." The woman said, and Cry shrugged. He pulled out some ice cream tubs and some bowls. "Dig in!"

"Wow, how romantic." Minx said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her bowl.

"I try." He quipped.

They sat in silence as they ate, sitting across the table from each other. Minx glanced at the clock and chuckled. _Two a.m._

Cry raised a brow, and turned to look at the clock as well. He chuckled. "Late night with Cry and Minx."

"We should'a made tha' a thing." She giggled, eating a mouth full of ice cream.

"If I'da known you would have been so bad at the game I would have." He smirked, and she kicked him under the table playfully.

"Shaddup, bro. Jus' shaddup."

"You shuddup, bro."

"No, you shuddup."

No, _you _ shuddup."

"NOOO, _you shut up, bro._"

"You shut up, sis." Cry smirked, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Minx glared at him a moment before her gaze softened. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Little brothers._"

Cry laughed nervously, muttering in the same tone "_Older sisters._"

Minx looked back at him again and grinned, "Hey, I'm supposed to annoy you. It's what older siblings do."

"No, _I'm _supposed to annoy _you. _That's what younger siblings do." He stuck out his tongue to prove his point, and she rolled her eyes again.

"I can see why you and your sister get along so well." She said sarcastically, but meaning well. He cringed, though, and she looked confused.

"Sis and I aren't actually... On the best terms right now." He said, sitting up straight and lowering his head.

"What happened?" She asked, automatically concerned. He only shook his head, though.

She knew how much family meant to him. What with his dad and all... He always had a better bond with his friends. He was loyal and caring... He was the perfect brother, but sometimes his siblings didn't see that.

"Gosh, Cry, ease up will ya?" She chided, "I'm still here, aren't I? You still have this sister." For emphasis she added, "_Always._"

He looked up at her through his brown bangs. "Reawy?"

She rolled her eyes, about to make another sarcastic remark when he bounded out of his chair and around to hers. He wrapped his arms around her neck and said with a puppy dog face, "Reawy, Minxy?"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him as well and grinning, "Of course, you doofus. You're my lil brother, like it or not."

"Yays!" He grinned, settling into her lap like a kitten. His cat mewed somewhere in the distance and he yelped "Hush, cat! We're having a moment!"

Minx laughed again, shaking her head. "You're crazier than I am, Cry."

"Am I crazier than Krism?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No one is crazier than her."

_These two will be the death of me. _Minx thought later that night as she went to bed, _ But... This reminds me... I should really move closer. All the more so if I'm really going to play 'Big Sister' to Cry. _She shook her head at the absurdity of the situation, a smile on her face. She soon drifted off.

* * *

**Nothing to see here...**

**Review?**


End file.
